Forget-Me-Not
by stefani teee
Summary: It's a fic about Sailor Moon finding out about Endymion's twin brother who she *really* fell in love with on the moon. R
1. Prologue

Hello my adoring fans!!! (Bows and jumps back as sharp objects are thrown) Okay... so did anybody think my story was okay??? Anybody? Hello? HELLO! Oh well, maybe you'll like this one better. If you've read my first story then you know about Usagi and Dark Endymion. Well, I sooo did not want him dead, but you get the picture. Right? And... um, forget Mamoru. But anyways read on... Yeah you too back there. Hey! (dodges a roll of toilet paper) Stop stripping the washrooms! Just read it!  
***********************************************************************  
A Forgotten Love  
or  
Forget-Me-Not  
(Prologue)  
  
The rows of beautiful, white candles flickering in the darkness of the cavernous lair looked warm and comforting. But in reality, they held no warmth and the black obsidian walls encased the room in frigid dark-ness. On one side of the room, there was a throne carved of gray stone and there was a symbol of a crescent moon on it. A young man sat on the throne rigidly and was talking to a man dressed in black armor. He was a very handsome young man, though there was a terrifying glint in his midnight blue eyes covered slightly by his long bangs of black hair that shone with a blue tint.   
His eyes were trained on the shivering man in front of him, shivering not from the cold but from fear of him. His face twisted in a cruel smile. "You are to go to Earth. Find the mystic ginzoushou, the Silver Crystal and bring it to me with the princess." his eyes betrayed no emotion as he spoke. "Hai, Dark Endymion." the guard stood and walked out stiffly and as soon as he was out of sight, he broke into a flat-out run away from the Dark Prince.   
Alone in the darkness of the lair, Dark Endymion lifted his wrist and swirled it in the air almost languidly. The air in front of him swirled and it became a portal. He looked through the hole between the worlds. Within, there appeared a young girl in her teens, with long blond hair that reached her feet and was done up in odangoes with the rest flowing down in two ponytails. She was in the middle of a small group of girls, and laughing and talking, her big baby-blue eyes sparkling, as she laughed at something a young blond with her long hair tied back with a big red ribbon. "Minako_chan!" gasped Usagi. The name of the girl with the unusual hairstyle. She was holding her stomach in mirth.   
Dark Endymion's ice-cold eyes softened for a moment as he watched the girl whom had once been his. "Princess Serenity, you will once again be mine. I will not stop before you are mine my dear princess..." his voice drifted and broke off suddenly. He swirled his wrist again and the image of the young girls faded. Instead appeared a young man in his early twenties, but what was astonishing was that the young man in the swirling, misty portal was identical to the young man sitting on the throne. "You'll pay for what you took away from me." his voice became hard and cold as ice. His hand clenched in a tight fist and the image disappeared. The mist dissipated and he was left staring at empty air.  
"Soon my love, soon..." his voice drifted off once more and he sat on the throne waiting for news from his worthless servants.  



	2. Chapter 1

(Chapter One)  
  
"Oh Minako_chan!" gasped Usagi laughing, her odangoes and her ponytails swung as she shook her head as she finished giggling. She was talking to the young blond closest to her. Minako's blue eyes danced and she tossed her long blond hair that was tied back with a red ribbon.  
An old man stuck his head in the room. "Be quiet girls! This is a temple and it must remain peaceful!" he yelled louder than any of the girls had. Ami covered her ears and continued to read the heavy blue textbook, which sat in her lap, her short blue hair falling in her eyes constantly. Rei rushed over to the old man. "Now Grandpa, we'd better get your medicine." she said ushering him out the door and rolling her eyes back at her friends before the door shut. Makoto shook her brown hair tied in a ponytail and her rose earrings glistened in the light from her sudden movement. "Whoa, someone definitely shook the dust off the rafters!" she exclaimed as she climbed out of her refuge under the table.   
Usagi giggled and the little girl next to her, with her pink hair done in odangoes similar to Usagi's joined in with her. Little Chibi-Usa was happy to be able to return to her mother in her past from where she had come from in the future. Her garnet eyes, wide and shining were trained on Minako whose head had been flattened with one of Ami's textbooks when she had jumped in surprise.   
"Ouch! Ami_chan!" she squealed. Ami looked up from her book for a moment. "Oh! Gomen Minako_chan! But let me finish studying this chapter on astronomical physics! It's really interesting with this table of geometrical figures to show exactly how to figure the problems out." she stared at the blank looks of the others and sighed in exasperation. "Never mind."   
Rei appeared in the room. "Finally!" she sighed as she dropped to the floor in front of the table. "I thought Grandpa would never settle down." Usagi leaned over her shoulder and took the last cookie from the plate. Rei whipped her head around and yelled. "Odango-Atama! You eat as much as a pig!" Usagi glared at her over a mouthful of cookie. "Thutup Rei_tahn." she swallowed and Chibi-Usa giggled. Yup, Usagi was her mom alright. Chibi-Usa herself acted like that sometimes.   
There was a soft beeping noise and they all looked at their communicators that were designed to look like wrist-watches with their respective emblem emblazed on it. A woman's face appeared in the screen, her light green hair framing it gently. "There's a youma at the park near Juuban High School. It's being ordered around by a man in black armor." Usagi sighed before grabbing her broach. "We'll be right there Neptune." The young woman winked before the image was replaced by static.   
The other girls in the room also looked unhappy. "Why is it always us who have to do all the work. I think I kinda liked forgetting everything that time when the first cardian attacked us. We didn't have to just say, 'Oh I gotta go!' every single time you have a date." murmured Makoto. "Oh well." shrugged Usagi. She held her broach up in the air and spoke the henshin words. "Cosmic... Moon... Power!" Her bodysuit appeared on her body. The others followed suit and appeared as Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus. "Let's go kick this youma into another dimension!" yelled Sailor Moon.   
When they appeared on the battlefield they found Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Saturn battling the youma who was very strong, while Sailor Pluto was battling the man in the black armor. They ran onto the battlefield and began to yell out their attacks. Sailor Moon on the other hand had run up to where Sailor Pluto was battling... And who was also losing. Sailor caught the crumpled lady and set her safely aside. She turned to the man in the black armor. "Who are you?" he asked coldly.   
"I am Sailor Moon, Princess of the Moon Kingdom, Future Queen of Crystal Tokyo. I am the champion of justice and in the name of the moon we shall punish you!" she yelled her head held high. At this, the man's face changed appearance. He now had a triumphant look and he grabbed her. "Where's the ginzoushou?!" he hissed in her ear. None of the other senshi saw because they were too busy fighting the youma. She struggled but he had an iron grip. "Let go!" she cried. He ignored her, "Where is the ginzoushou?!" he yelled.   
She sneered, "Why should I tell you?" before she swiftly kneed him in the gut. As he let go and doubled over in pain, a red rose slashed his face and landed not centimeters away from Usagi's. She shrunk back from it and also from the man. She knew it was Tuxedo Kamen and the rose must have been an accident. She pulled it out of her hair from where it had pinned it to the ground. As she stared at him, she noticed, as she often had since she remembered that he seemed a little different to the man she had fallen in love with on the moon. But that's impossible! And she flung the thought out of her mind.   
The man stood up but still holding his abdomen carefully with one of his hands. He growled and disappeared yelling, "I'll be back!" the youma, noticing his master was gone was distracted and Tuxedo Kamen threw a rose at its face. "Hurry up Sailor Moon!" he yelled. She nodded obediently and holding up her wand, she yelled, "Moon…Spiral… Heart… Attack!" the ribbon of magic destroyed the youma in a bright flash of light. "Yippee! I did it!" she squealed. Tuxedo Kamen jumped down from the light-post on where he had thrown the rose.   
"I was the one who weakened it enough to let you kill it! Just because you have that wand you think that you're the only one! Well!" he told her and her face fell. This wasn't what she had expected from her love. She looked wonderingly at him. "Hey! It WAS Usagi who did the most! You just threw a rose!" countered Minako standing up for her friend. "No-no Minako_chan, I'm sure that it was mostly Tuxedo Kamen's doing." she said quietly putting a restraining hand on her shoulder. Minako looked amazed with her but she stepped back. Tuxedo Kamen laughed shortly and left into the misty night. Usagi hugged herself. He loves me. She told herself firmly.   
She and the others de-transformed and they walked quietly back to their houses a little subdued. Minako, the Senshi of Love was confused. It's like he's not meant to be with her. Like he has taken another's place in her heart... But that's impossible! Shaking her head, she walked the rest of the way home in silence.   
Usagi and Chibi-Usa were walking home together. "Usagi?" asked Chibi-Usa a trifle quietly. "Yes?" responded Usagi. "Is Chiba Mamoru really my future daddy?" Usagi stopped so abruptly that Chibi-Usa almost tripped over. "Of course he is!!" she cried. But inside, she could feel a little spark of doubt. She shook her head and repeated. "Of course he is..."  
***********************************************************************  
"You imbecile!" roared Dark Endymion from his throne. "You let a kick from the Princess and a cut from a rose stop you?!" The man gulped and edged even farther away. "It-it was a very hard kick." he made excuse lamely. Wrong thing to say. Dark Endymion's ice-cold eyes became slits. "So you think that hurt?!" he suddenly shot a bolt of lightning and the guard disappeared with a tortured scream.   
Dark Endymion stood up and his cape swirled around the silver and black armor that covered his body. "If you want it done, you've gotta do it yourself." he sighed. "I'll get you back my princess." he whispered.   



	3. Chapter 2

(Chapter Two)  
  
"Mamo-chan? Are you all right?" asked Usagi. He turned and looked at her. "Of course Usako, why wouldn't I be?" he asked in surprise. She looked in his eyes. "You were kinda upset at the fight yesterday..." she said trailing off. He took her face in his hands, "Gomen Usagi. I was not myself yesterday." he smiled down at her as she sighed in relief. She held out the rose, that he had thrown at the youma. "Here, you threw this and it kinda got stuck in my hair." He looked at it and then shrugged his shoulders. "It's a pretty rose, and it'll look nice against your blond hair." he said absently.   
After she left, Chiba Mamoru slumped against the wall. He loved Usagi, he knew that... But there was something else that it seemed had happened a long time before he became Chiba Mamoru, something from the Moon Kingdom? He closed his eyes. No, it is impossible. He told himself firmly. Usako is mine and she fell in love with me on the moon just like I fell in love with her. Still... there was something that he could feel around himself and her and he felt that their love was not pure.   
He growled and shook his head. It was time for sleep. After changing, he fell into the bed and immediately fell asleep. As he slept, he dreamed and they were of a time when he was still Prince Endymion. There was the palace, all gleaming white and silver once more. He could see himself and Princess Serenity. But then he saw himself being sucked down a hole into the Negaverse, sucked down and was changed forever. But there he was with Princess Serenity once more! But there was something puzzling about the Prince Endymion that he could see. He seemed slightly different... Mamoru was jolted awake and sat up in his bed. What did the dream mean? Was someone trying to tell him something?   
Through the window, the sunlight was filtering through and became liquid pools of light on the floor. He got up and walked to the bathroom. He splashed himself with water and looked up into the mirror above the sink. He gasped, it was his reflection... But there was something amazingly different about it. For one, its eyes were ice-cold and the cruel smile on his lips was anything but his. "What the-!" cried out the surprised Mamoru. His reflection sneered at him before the mirror seemed to shiver or twist its reflection a little. When it stopped, he could see his real reflection staring right back at him.   
What was that? he wondered before shaking his head. Maybe he wasn't really as awake as he thought with a big yawn and a stretch. But he put on his jogging outfit and decided to go out. He rounded a corner and collided into a whirlwind of blond hair and school uniform that was shrieking about late she was. "Whoa! Usako watch it!" he cried as he was almost flattened. She looked up and squealed "Mamo-chan!" before giving him a big hug. "Umm, Usako, aren't you going to be late?" he asked looking at his watch. Her eyes widened. "Oh, Mrs. Haruna's gonna kill me! Sayonara Mamo-chan!!" she called before speeding off towards her school.  
She jumped into the seat just before the bell rang. Mrs. Haruna who had turned towards the board looked back and was startled to see Usagi panting heavily in her desk. She sighed and shook her head. The girl was a complete ditz. Usagi breathed a sigh of relief and settled comfortably in her seat. Her mind began to drift as she fell into a sleep that she had missed last night fighting with Shingo, her little brother. Ami who was sitting across the classroom saw her and smiled to herself. Princess she may be but she was certainly a ditzy princess. She frowned as her mind turned to the battle that had taken place the day before yesterday. There is something wrong with Usagi and Mamoru. But that was impossible! They were destined to be together... weren't they? She shook her head at the impossible thought.  
Meanwhile, Dark Endymion arrived on Earth and he looked down at his garments. They would definitely stand out in a crowd, and that was not what he wanted. He flicked his wrist and they disappeared whereas a white polo shirt and jeans appeared with sneakers. He looked down in distaste. How mundane! But if this would get his princess back... Well! He strolled down the street from the alley that they had come from. Many eyes turned to him and mouths dropped. He smirked, what stupid girls were here! He looked in the direction of Juuban High School and headed over. He would have to start somewhere. It was a good enough place to start. Usagi looked up from her lunch under the big maple and immediately forgot all about as she noticed a familiar figure. It was Mamoru! She jumped up and ran over to the man with the polo shirt and jeans.  
Endymion was astonished to find a young girl holding on to him and he looked down. She looked into his eyes and he gasped. It was her! IT was his princess! "Mamo-chan why are you here? You should be at work, ne?" her voice broke him out of his reverie. She stared hard at his eyes. There was something in them, they weren't her Mamo-chan's. She backed off. "You-you're not Mamo-chan. Who are you? You're from the Negaverse aren't you." she clutched a small watch and was ready to call her friends if he did prove to be one. He looked at her and it pained him to hear her call him from the Negaverse, which was actually where he had come from. He looked at her frail body and wondered how she could be the legendary Sailor Moon that had even defeated Queen Beryl, the one who had captured him and made him part of the Negaverse in the first place.   
She glared at him with grim expectancy. "Well?" she asked. He smiled but it was a little cold. "I don't want to hurt you my princess." he answered simply, his voice gliding like black silk. She was shocked for a moment not expecting this at all and she clutched her broach to her chest protectively which, he guessed contained the ginzoushou. "Then what do you want?" she asked warily. "You're not Mamoru Chiba yet you look exactly like him. You have an evil presence about you." He looked at her wonderingly, How could she be able to tell so easily? He smiled.   
"To see you." her eyes widened and her hand tightened. "And may I ask why?" she asked sarcastically. He replied with one she was definitely not expecting. "It is because I have not seen you... Oh, for such a long time." he looked at her with his midnight-blue eyes and they had softened a tiny fraction. She looked confused and her clenched hand loosened a tiny bit. "What do you mean?" she asked stiffly. His eyes suddenly widened, "I-I better not stay, my princess, your court is going to arrive along with my little brother... Say 'Hello' to him for me will you?" he smiled a little bitterly at this before he disappeared with only a fading cloud of purple smoke left.   
She turned to see the others, in civilian form and also Mamoru. She looked at him closely. "Are you alright, Usagi_chan?" asked a worried Ami. Usagi looked up from her confusion. "I-I'm alright Ami_chan, I was just startled and over-reacted." she lied. She stared at Mamoru for a moment. "What is it Usako?" asked Mamoru. Her eyes lost their slightly dreamy look and focused. "Umm, nothing... I've got to leave. Sayonara!" she turned and ran down the street, and they could see her rounding the corner in a few seconds. They stared at each other for a moment, shrugged and then went their separate ways. Except for Mamoru, he stood still and looked towards the corner that Usagi had dashed around. Something's wrong. He knew it. But he also turned and headed for his apartment.  



	4. Chapter 3

(Chapter Three)  
  
Somewhere in another apartment, Dark Endymion rested and watched through his portal that he had created, the image of Usagi asleep in her bed under her ridiculous pink blanket of bunnies. A moonbeam shone on her sleeping form, making her really seem like a princess, despite the blanket. Her eyelashes fluttered and she turned in her bed moaning and then she shuddered, her eyes clenched tight before she began to whimper.  
He sat up and decided to go see her once more. He slipped out the window of the apartment and he ran leaping gracefully across roofs of many houses and buildings that were between him and his princess. He slipped through her window. She was still whimpering. He gave himself into temptation and picked her up in his arms. Hearing a sudden movement near the door to the room, he exited the window with her in his arms but not without leaving a note on the bed that was pinned to a red rose which was so dark, it was almost black. It read as follows,   
Dear Mummy and Daddy,  
I have gone out for a walk in the beautiful moonlight in which I have such a spiritual connection to. If you look out at this moment, can you see it shining? I will be back soon, Usagi  
  
As her eyes fluttered open and she awoke, Usagi didn't recognize where she was and was frightened. She looked around her wildly and recognized a figure sitting there watching her. She at first thought it was her Mamo-chan, but after a second look, she knew it was the stranger from the other day. She sat up in an instant and stared at him through narrowed eyes, determined not to show him how frightened she was. "Where have you brought me?" she asked coldly.   
He smiled at her. "You're in the Charlene Hotel where I am staying. You can leave." he said motioning towards the door. She stared at him wondering what he was doing. "Or-" his voice stopped her and she turned around wondering what he was going to pull. "Or you can stay for a while and talk. You have my word, that you are safe and that no harm will come to you." she stared suspiciously but she nodded and sat down hugging herself.  
He brought her a blanket. She glanced at it suspiciously before wrapping it around her. He smiled again. "You might not believe me but this all started back in the days of the Silver Millennium, back when the galaxy was at peace, and when I first met you..." As he spoke, she could see exactly what he spoke of and she knew he was telling the truth.  
  
The night was crystal clear and the water showering down from the fountains were sparkling in the light radiated from the very ground that they were set. The grass rippled and the flowers on their stems waved in the light breeze. In the middle of the immense garden, was Princess Serenity. A young man was watching her from behind a marble column and was so near that he could smell her scent of apple-blossom as it drifted on the wind. They met that night as sun set and the silhouette of the Earth was clear in the night sky, they met outside the grand party that the Queen held at the palace.  
Princess Serenity had wandered away from the endless talking and laughing that was the life of the moon. She looked towards the Earth in which to it, the Moon was just a satellite in the sky. From here, the Earth was a beautiful mix of blue and green and white. Prince Endymion had come up and taken her hand. As she looked up, he held to her a rose that glowed in beauty from the light of the Moon in which they stood upon. When he asked her why she was not dancing, she replied blushing that she was quite self-conscious around people when dancing.  
Instead of the laughter that she had expected, it was met with his beautiful midnight-blue eyes staring at her softly. He held out his hand and asked to dance out here where they were alone. She agreed and soon they were sailing and swirling along with the music that came clearly through the silent night. Queen Serenity saw them and tears ran down her cheeks in happiness that her dear little daughter had finally found her soul mate. After their dance and after Serenity was too exhausted, they stopped. Serenity led him to her favorite place on the whole of the Moon.   
Leading him, she led him to a tiny alcove that overlooked Glimmer-Glass Lake, and above was the Earth. They sat there talking and asking questions of each other's lives and their hopes. It was there that they had first kissed. And where Serenity had first fallen in love. As he led her back to her room in the palace, he promised that he would help defend the Moon if evil forces ever attacked it.  
But as he left her, the evil force that he had promised to fight against surrounded him. They opened a portal that glowed of evil and plunged him in, then following before the portal closed and without a trace that there had once been one. That night, Endymion became a warrior for the Negaverse. Even as his mind filled slowly with the evil, his heart remained pure and untouched. He was determined that he would not break his promise to Serenity. He was able to contact his twin brother that looked exactly like him and make him promise to protect his one love until he was able to break free. He also told Queen Serenity about what had happened. She had told him that she would not tell, unless it was time.  
Using up all his will power, he was asleep all the thousand years that had occurred. His plan had backfired somehow. His twin brother also fell in love with Princess Serenity. After Queen Serenity defeated Queen Beryl for the time being, she died and his twin forgot all about his brother and the promise that he had made. When Sailor Moon had defeated Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia, she had also defeated the one way he knew of when he had awoken that would have changed him back...  
  
"And that's what happened Princess. I've been waiting to see you all these years, dreaming of you in my sleep and yet you have never known me." he spoke softly and his eyes glimmered slightly with unshed tears. Even through the evil, when Usagi dug deeper, she could feel the purity of his heart. She got up from where she had sat and walked towards him. As he looked up, she could see the pain in his eyes, warring with the evil that had filled him those thousands of years ago. Yet, his love for HER could be seen clearly through it all. She melted in his arms in a big hug. And before she even knew what she was doing, she kissed him. With that, any disbelief in his story flew right out the open window.   
She suddenly pulled back and gasped. "But what about Mamo-chan?" she cried and she felt deceitful. He tried to hold her but she stood up shaking, her tears falling like crystal droplets to the floor. He could see without any fierce straining of his eyes the purity that she saw everything through and of her heart. He gulped. "I'll take you home, it will be quite hard to talk away taking a walk in your pajamas." she looked down. "Oops." she muttered.   
He smiled and picked her up. "Let's go." he jumped smoothly out the window and holding her close, soon brought her to her room where he left her. "Wait!" she called and he turned from his position of jumping out the window once more. She went over to her dresser and grabbed something. She turned and gave it to him. He looked down and saw a small red pendant dangling from a chain. "It was my great-grandmother's. She told me that it was a symbol of trust and that's exactly what I've given to you." she explained.   
He smiled down at her. "Thank-you." he whispered in her ear. As soon as he did, he was gone and out the window. She stared after him, as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop gracefully until he was out of sight. She dropped down on the bed, her legs crumpling under her. She heard a crinkling of paper and noticed that she had sat down on a note. As she opened it and looked at the beautiful rose that had come with it, he knew that Dark Endymion had left it just in case Luna or her parents noticed she was gone. She flipped it open and read it. Yes, he knew it would give Luna a definite explanation and also her parents knew that she was safe.  
"Usagi?" came a definite British accent and the door opened to reveal a small black cat with a gold crescent moon on its forehead. "Yes Luna?" she asked dreamily. Luna cocked her head. "Did you go out to see Mamoru?" she asked. "Hmm? Mmm-hmm." came the response. Luna noticed the dazed expression of confusion that wrinkled Usagi's brow and she nodded to her. "Very well, I'll see you in the morning." she leaped onto the windowsill then jumped out. Usagi stared at a framed photograph of her and Mamoru. She was sitting beside him, her head resting on his shoulder and smiling at the camera with such happiness. Mamoru had one arm over her shoulders.   
She sighed and then went back to sleep and dreamed. She was being torn between two people. She knew it without seeing them clearly that it was Mamoru and Dark Endymion both fighting for her heart. She wondered how she would ever explain this to the other senshi. "USAGI!" she awoke abruptly to Luna on her stomach staring into her face. "You're going to be late!" Usagi's eyes shot wide open and she scrambled out of her bed and into her school uniform. Before Luna could say anything else, Usagi had already disappeared into the adjoining bathroom to brush her teeth.   
She ran out of the house and down the street. She rounded a corner and collided with Mamoru. She looked up and jumped back looking at his strangely. "Go-Gomen Mamo-chan. I've got to get to school." she took off again leaving Mamoru standing there to wonder what had just happened. Usagi ran up and found Minako in a similar action, which was racing to school. She caught up and they ran side by side panting to get to their different schools. Minako veered into the turn of her private school while Usagi ran straight ahead with heavy breathing. When she reached the classroom, her odangoes had become untied and her hair flowed freely after her. The path through the classroom became littered with hairpins and classmates helping her pick them up as she jumped in her seat right before the bell rang and collapsed.  



	5. Chapter 4

(Chapter Four)  
  
Dark Endymion paced the room of his throne, the pendant and the chain dangling from his clenched fist. She had kissed him! And yet, she still loved his younger twin! He stalked to his throne and the evil within his mind whispered to him. Kill him! Then you'll have your princess all to yourself once more! He shook his head roughly. No. He would do this the way he had to. He would not use any of his powers to help him. I will get her the way I should.  
He might have made a vow, but his twin hadn't. Even if he didn't know that Dark Endymion even existed, Mamoru was determined that she remain his. He turned to his powers that he had gained over the years. She had done whatever he had told her to do without much explanation necessary. He looked into the portal that he had created, intent on finding out what was the matter. He would keep Usagi.   
Unbeknownst to him, when he had opened the scrying portal, the dark energy had seeped through. Not a lot, not enough for him to know that it was there. But it seeped through and it was his unfortunate luck to be the spirit of Prince Diamond. The presence entered Mamoru's body. And it spoke to him. Why should she fall for someone else? She is yours, keep her. Put her under the binding spell. The one that will keep her yours forever. Mamoru's conscience bit through for a minute though. Why would he be this desperate? Usagi was his and he needn't resort to this deceitful behavior.   
The scrying portal depicted Usagi, and unfortunately it showed her kissing Dark Endymion although he couldn't actually see him, he knew it was a man from the other night. He turned his eyes in pain before it showed her backing off from him. His eyes narrowed. Usagi had betrayed him, and was sneaking around his back?! As he had kept the portal open, the rest of Prince Diamond's spirit poured into him. Mamoru was now conscious of what his body now held. But his anger blinded him and he reveled in the feeling of the spirit in which he held so much power. Enough so that he could have Usagi back. He would do it! He would use the binding spell. The voice of the spirit inside him whispered directions into his mind and he followed blindly.  
He soon reached a deserted temple that he had never known existed. He walked through the doors that had once been brand new and were now rotting and crumbling. Inside, there was the charred smell of a place that had burned down. He went up to the altar and he let the spirit of Prince Diamond flow through him and before he knew it, the spirit had taken over all but his mind. He chanted the spell under his breath and he noticed the star glowing in the middle of the altar and smiled. He continued to chant and it flared a dark black. The light twisted itself and became a great fire of black flames. They changed into tendrils and covered and twisted over every part of him, wrapping around him. When they dissipated. Mamoru's face broke into a smile. Usagi would be his. Forever.  
He walked out of the temple and he went to where he new Usagi would be. Right under the maple tree in the rose gardens where she usually went. As he reached her. Diamond's heart reveled. He was Prince Diamond now and he would be until Mamoru's tricked mind would grow strong enough to overcome him. He walked up to her and she whipped around her eyes wide with surprise. He grabbed her wrist and led her to a small grove where he knew nobody ever went. He crushed to him and tore at her mouth in a rough kiss. She resisted for a moment, but as the magic worked she began to loosen and soon slumped in his arms. He smiled and let her fall to the ground. When she awoke the spell would be complete. He laughed and sat down on a smooth gray stone to wait.   
Usagi awoke and noticed Mamoru sitting on the gray rock. She sat up and held her throbbing head. What was wrong with her? The pain in her head spread speedily across her whole body and she whimpered slightly. Her vision blurred and then her mind went blank except for one thought. That she was his, his forever. Her eyes, which had been bright and sparkling a moment before dulled and became an unchanging blue. She stood and walked over to Mamoru, her eyes not blinking and her face set. He knew the spell had worked and now nothing could stop him.   
She stumbled and he caught her before she fell. Her eyes fluttered close and she fell into a deep sleep. Diamond held her against him and snapping his fingers, he transported to her room with her where he laid her down and leaped out of the room. A smile washed across his features. Finally Usagi was his. Forever. He went back to his apartment and stared at his face in the mirror, "Hmm, this body'll do for now." he mused. He stared at the photographs that lined the dresser. He noticed a certain picture that he had seen in Usagi's room, the one with his arm around her. He sneered and waved his hand over it. He could instantly see Usagi's bedroom through the picture.   
She was still asleep and Luna was standing on top of her side and practically jumping up and down in an attempt to awake her. He could sense her growing panic. Luna herself had always been able to wake her before, but she couldn't even make her move an inch. He sneered and turned of the portal that he had created. Serenity would be his.  
***********************************************************************  
Deep in his cave, Dark Endymion's brain flashed in pain and he saw a picture of Prince Diamond. He knew he was back... But how would he find him? The little red pendant hung around his neck and he flipped it up in his hand and looked at it. He squinted, inside he could barely see it but there it was. Usagi's pendant hadn't just given this to him in trust he knew now. Inside was a part of the ginzoushou that she could never release without the help of the man she had first fallen in love with. "Usagi..." he whispered softly. The pendant around his neck glowed comfortingly.  
***********************************************************************   
She could feel the warmth of the morning sun shining on her face and her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was Luna with a bucket of water in her mouth about to splash it all over her face. "Luna!" she shrieked. Luna's mouth opened and the bucket dropped down to the bed... And left a little bit a flood. "You're finally awake!" she sighed. "You were asleep for almost a day and I couldn't wake you!" she slumped down on her bed and Usagi lifted her hands to pick up and comfort the small cat. She suddenly realized that there were two diamond cuffs attached to her wrists that flickered and sparked in the light. She gasped. "What are these?" and tried to get them off.   
Luna stared at her and her apparent distress. Why would Usagi be so distressed over a pair of beautiful diamond bracelets? Although they were very pretty, Usagi felt that there was something connected to them that she rather not know about. But as she struggled with them, her hands started to blister and she stopped. "Luna? What's going on?" she asked a little scared. Luna stared down at the cuffs and knew that there was something wrong with them. Usagi suddenly gasped. "I need to see Mamo-chan! I must!" And she began to struggle to get out of the trap of sheets that covered her. Luna stared at her. She knew something was REALLY wrong and she jumped in front of her but instead, she just leaped out of the window. Luna could see her ponytails flailing after her as she jumped from one roof to another.  
She ran over to where Usagi's communicator was. Rei's face appeared on the very tiny screen. "Call the other senshi, there is something really wrong with Usagi." Rei looked extremely worried, "Alright Luna, my place as soon as possible." her face disappeared from the screen.   
Meanwhile, Prince Diamond lay on his bed on his back staring at the ceiling. He could feel Usagi coming towards him and he sat up slightly. Immediately, the window burst open and a panting Usagi was diving onto the bed on top of him. He looked up into her face as she kissed him hard. "Oh Mamo-chan, it's been way too long." she snuggled a bit more and rolled so that she was leaning her head on his shoulder. He smiled, the spell had worked, and she would not even try to disobey him. Usagi started from her position. "Wha-?" she gasped. She sat up and stared around her. She noticed Mamoru beside her. Her eyes clouded in confusion. He looked up at her. Oh no! Don't tell me that spell didn't work! he gasped inwardly.  
As soon as the thought crossed his mind, a shadow crossed Usagi's face. She slumped a little. Her eyes closed tight. Just as he reached for her. She fell back down on the bed next to him. "Is there something wrong Mamo-chan?" she asked dazedly. He sat up and she grabbed onto his arm. "No! No, don't leave me!" she pleaded. He could tell the spell was gaining effect although struggling against a pure soul. "Don't worry Usako. It'll be alright." he comforted her softly. Her eyes were flickering. He could see them as the dark magic that he had wrought was battling her.   
He jumped up and quickly cast a sleep spell on her. He could not risk the spell being overcome. He had to have his Usako! She slumped down on the bed once again and he transported himself to the temple. He stared at the altar and he growled. There in the middle of the sacred plate was a reflection... But it was not of him. He knew it the moment he looked into the eyes. They were bottomless and they were filled with hatred. He stepped back involuntarily before he wiped the reflection away with a flick of his wrist.   
He prepared the sacred incantation and the black fire whipped around his body once more. His eyes glowed a dark blue among the black flames. This time, he would put the actual fire on her. It was next to impossible for her to battle it. He murmured a spell word and the sleeping body of Usagi appeared in front of him. He bent down and kissed her again on the lips. The black fire that licked at him immediately rushed eagerly towards the other body covering her momentarily before it absorbed into her skin.   
Her scream ripped through the temple and the part that was left of the actual Mamoru came through for a brief moment. What are you doing to her?! He screamed at Diamond who had taken over his body. There is nothing to fear. She is very safe although it is mildly painful. Diamond merged Mamoru back into his subconscious. Usagi's body hung limp on a pillow of air, floating at chest level. He stared down at her and smiled. There is no way she can stop this spell now that the black fire has kissed her. He gloated and snapped his fingers. There was a flash of brilliant light and he and Usagi were transported back to his apartment.  
He laid her down on the bed and sat on a nearby chair to watch. After about an hour, she finally began to stir. Her eyes flew open and she started to cough violently. Her lungs feeling as though on fire. In reality, her body really was on fire, the evil black fire engulfed her heart and took over. She looked up and into Prince Diamond's eyes and he knew that now for sure, that he had complete control. She got up slowly and walked to him. "Mamo-chan…" she breathed before she fell onto his chest. He brought his arms around her and gave her a hug. "You are mine forever now Serenity." He whispered into her hair.  
As he pulled back, he raised Usagi's chin up towards his face. "My name is Prince Diamond who has taken over your 'Mamo-chan's' body. You don't really care do you?" he asked her. She shook her head and he smiled. "Good, you will address me as Diamond when we are alone. But if I see you among your friends, call me as you would usually have done. Call me Mamo-chan. No tone word of this is to be spoken to anyone. Understand?" he demanded. Her eyes darkened beautifully and she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips to make him know that she would do as he said for sure.  



	6. Chapter 5

(Chapter Five)  
  
Meanwhile, Luna and the other senshi had gathered and they discussed about what was wrong with Usagi. Minako suddenly bolted upright and she her high-pitched scream echoed through the entire temple. Setsuna, Sailor Pluto jumped up and grabbed her time staff. "NO!" she cried. The other senshi stared at the two that were standing. "There is something wrong with Usagi! I feel it!" shrieked Minako. Pluto was standing there and staring at her time staff. The red orb on it glowed and she stared into its depths. She could see only Usagi and there was something very wrong about her. She was kissing Prince Diamond very passionately on the lips. (In this, the picture shows the actual Prince Diamond.) She gasped. This was not supposed to happen! She shook her head and she came out of her trance.   
She flung it out and the familiar webs of power rushed out of the orb. The other senshi who had been watching Minako instantly whipped around to Setsuna. "What is it?!" cried Makoto. Minako had crumpled into a dead faint and Haruka was holding up her head and trying to shake her awake. "It's Usagi. Something is very wrong. Somehow Prince Diamond has returned and he is after Usagi. From the picture I got from the orb, I think he succeeded or will." He voice shook. "I saw Usagi kissing Prince Diamond. But there was something different. While Usagi's profile was perfectly clear, Prince Diamond's was very vague. I think that means that he has come back and taken another body… But that could only happen if the person allows him to. Who would do that?"   
Minako came to at that moment. "The line of Usagi's love has been severed. She somehow no longer loves Mamoru with the true love she once had. I could feel her pain… It was as if her whole body was on fire." She shuddered. "It was horrible." She whispered her face pale and white. Setsuna stood straight. "Get into the portal." She commanded. "We have to go to the Gates of Time or else we have no hope."  
The webs of power formed a portal and they all paraded through with Haruka and Michiru supporting Minako went through last. The air around them swirled in a kaleidoscope of colors and they stumbled into the elegant room filled with marble columns and the floor was covered in a cloudy carpet that came to their knees. They walked in front of the main computer that controlled the inter-dimensions. Setsuna slipped into the chair in front of the massive keyboard and pressed several keys into the computer. Hello Sailor Pluto. What is it that you need to see? A decidedly feminine voice came from the computer. "Find file 2944987, Computer." ordered Setsuna. The screen blanked out for a moment. File Found. After it opened, they saw the exact picture that Setsuna had seen in her orb earlier. They all gave a collected gasp as the picture came into their line of vision.   
"That's impossible!" gasped Rei. "Usagi would never betray the destiny that has been created! What would happen to Chibi-Usa?!" Chibi-Usa stared up at the picture, her eyes brimming with tears. Would Mommy actually do that to Daddy? Would she actually do that to me? Her mind screamed out and she clutched at it. There must be something wrong. Even Luna-P said so and so did Minako_chan, there must be something wrong. There must be. Must be. MUST BE!   
Minako noticed Chibi-Usa's expression and she walked unsteadily over to her. "Don't worry Honey, we'll find out what's happened to her, you'll still be born. I swear it." She gave her a hug and Chibi-Usa sobbed into her shirt. "Mommy's okay isn't she?" she sniffled. Minako looked down at the now much older pink-haired girl and knew she was no longer a child and deserved to know. "We-we don't know Honey, we'll have to find out what happened to her. We will do that I promise."   
Usagi herself oblivious to what was going on around her. She was sitting in Haruna-sensai's class and wondering how long it would take until she saw Diamond again. She stared down at the beautiful diamond bracelets that circled her wrists. They sparkled at her but the sparkle that they caused in the glare of the sunlight was cold and she shivered at the sight of them. She knew instinctively that she should never take them off for anyone save Prince Diamond if he ordered.  
"USAGI!" yelled the enraged Haruna. "I have been calling you for the last two minutes and you still have yet to answer!" Usagi looked up slowly. "Yes Haruna-sensai?" her voice was quiet and calm. As she stared down at her, Haruna was shocked to see no trace of the sparkle that had once existed. "Uhh, nothing, gomen Usagi." She stuttered as if she was the one who had disobeyed and shuffled back to the front of the classroom. That girl sitting there is not Usagi. She can't be. The real Usagi would cry and insist that she wasn't doing anything and yet have such a sparkle in her eye to make everyone happy. I want her back. Thought Haruna as she started to write a complicated problem on the board.  
***********************************************************************  
The sword sliced down noiselessly almost effortlessly and yet the target that it sliced through exploded into two perfect halves and fell to the ground. The swordsman proceeded to practice with the poise needed to perfect the usage of the sword. It darted back and forth from side to side like the deadly pointed tongue of a snake.  
He stopped suddenly as he sensed a slight presence that tingled at the back of his mind. He whirled around and was immediately faced with Usagi in her school uniform. The unusual thing was that he could see right through her transparent body. The vision's face was contorted in an expression of emotional torture and anguish. "Please, help me! You're the only one that can help me now!" The voice of Usagi was pleading. He knew instantly, she was trapped. But how?   
His emotions flooded through him and he suddenly felt a pain shoot through him and made his eyes go jet-black. He could almost hear the evil voices of the demons within him speaking. You are one of us now, you must not have such emotions as this! He resisted and the feeling passed and the blue color appeared back in his eyes.  
He stared at Usagi, her hands clasped and her eyes beseeching. "How can I help you, love?" asked Dark Endymion quietly. Usagi's face went temporarily blank. "Someone has cast a spell on me, he has forbidden me to say his name to anyone. Even talking to you like this is going against him. Please see my actual body, I am only part of my own mind that has been able to resist the spell. Please help me…" her voice drifted off and she disappeared. Dark Endymion could only guess at the suffering she must have endured throughout the short period of time that she had communicated with him.   
He snapped his fingers and his fighting armor disappeared. Instead, he wore a blue-black shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. He decided to find out what had happened to Usagi. He twirled his hands in circles and uttered a spell-word. He immediately transported to Earth. When he opened his eyes he found himself in front of a door. It read Haruna-Math.   
He stared at it before knocking on the door. When it opened he was facing a young woman with long red hair. "Yes?" she asked politely. "I would like to speak to Tsukino Usagi, please." He answered. As he spoke those last words, a shadow crossed Haruna's face. "Is there something wrong?" he asked her afraid he already knew. "Well, Usagi's not acting like herself, she doesn't look the same somehow. It's as if she's suddenly disappeared leaving a shell." She shook her head. "Well I'll her here for you." She turned and called. "Usagi, there's a young man here that needs to talk to you."  
When Usagi didn't respond, Haruna walked up to her and uttered two words that had always woken her up. "Chiba Mamoru…" she sang softly. Usagi's eyes widened and she got up slowly before walking to the door. As soon as the door closed behind her, she faced the young man. And blinked. "You-you're not Dia-, er Mamo-chan!" he caught her hand. "No, but you know me remember? You came to me and begged for help." She shook her head confusedly. "What were you about to call me?" he asked. She shook her head violently. "I-I wasn't about to say anything. She brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and he caught the sudden spark of light flash from her wrist and he grabbed it impulsively.  
He felt a sudden flash of pain shoot through him. He knew at once that the spell-caster that had cast the spell was Prince Diamond… But how could it be? The Sailor Senshi had defeated him! But as he stared down at the bracelets, he knew. "Prince Diamond?" he questioned in a whisper and he knew at once that he had been right as he saw her face turn white. She clutched at a broach that was pinned on her school uniform. "Who are you?!" she cried out stepping back from him.   
"I'm your friend, you've got to tell me where Prince Diamond is." She shook her head violently. "I can't tell you anything." He suddenly remembered her words. "He's within my twin brother Mamoru isn't he?" She stopped edging away from him. "You-you're his twin brother?" she asked. She suddenly remembered where she was and what her master had told her not to do. "I-I must go." She turned to go back into the classroom. "Wait." His voice stopped her and she turned around. "You've got to come with me, I can help you. You were the one who told me to." He stared at her with a hint of the innocence of a child that had not shone through for over a thousand years.  
Her heart, though clouded by Diamond's spell was still quite the same and she still felt compassion. She nodded and stood there while he fabricated an excuse for Haruna-sensai. He took her hand and led her out of the school. When they were in the park near the school, he let go and brought his hands up. He made a complicated pattern with his hands and they both disappeared. When Usagi opened her eyes, she noticed the Mamoru's twin brother staring down at her. She sat up and looked around.   
She gasped suddenly and pulled back. Her face contorted into an expression of pain and she got up quickly if not shakily. "He's calling me to him." She struggled to overcome it. "Why does it hurt to disobey him?" she whimpered. He pulled her into a comforting hug. "He set a spell to bind you to him." She struggled, and she whimpered loudly, tears forming in her eyes. "Let me go." She croaked as she clenched her eyes tight. He nodded and let her go, snapping her back to Earth.   
Prince Diamond had been pacing the floor. When Usagi appeared at the door and rang, he opened it and pulled her in before slamming it shut once more. He whirled around to face her, he brought a hand up and slapped her across the face. "You little b-(edited for younger readers)-h!" he yelled before smashing her against a wall. "You are supposed to come straight to me once I call you. You do not resist it!" he yelled even louder. She stepped back a little scared. He grabbed her. "Where the hell were you?!" he yelled. "I don't know." She answered, speaking the truth. She couldn't lie even if she wanted to.  



	7. Chapter 6

(Chapter Six)  
  
No data found. "Damn!" yelled Sailor Pluto smashing a fist down in frustration. There is absolutely no evil being alive that could perform that strong a binding spell." Sailor Mercury walked over. "Nothing on my palm top either Setsuna_chan." She reported, there's absolutely no clue that I can find." Sailor Pluto shook her head wearily. "We can't find whoever did this." She hung her head for a moment. "Come on, we must find the Princess as quickly as possible." She walked over to the door that led into the room where the others were helping Chibi-Usa further her training to become Sailor Chibi-Moon.  
As Sailor Pluto and Sailor Mercury entered, all motions stopped and they all turned to look at two. "Well?" asked Sailor Jupiter, "Where is she?" the two looked at each other and commenced in an explanation that they didn't know. Usagi's presence could be detected very faintly but the actual Usagi was missing. The Senshi were shocked. The brains and the Senshi of Time couldn't find their princess. "Chibi-Moon ran over to Pluto. "Luna P is Mommy really gone?" she asked tearfully. Pluto looked down at the girl. "Yes. But we're going to get her back."  
***********************************************************************  
"You don't know." Repeated Diamond slowly and his voice deadly. "Like hell you don't know. You went to that other man I saw in the scrying pool didn't you? Didn't you!" he yelled at her again punching her jaw in anger. She reeled, but she still had to answer. "Yes." She whispered through her parched lips. His face contorted in anger and he yelled at her. "You will never see him again, I tell you. Never again!" she nodded mutely. He waved a hand at her. "Now leave." She obeyed and left quietly through the window. He looked at her and knew that she was in pain. But he did not regret it. He had gone through all this to make her his and he would not lose her to another man.   
He walked in front of the mirror and looked at his reflection. "Now, let's see who this mysterious man is." He mused and waving his hands in several complicated gestures, the mirror began to swirl and he peered deep into the recesses of the glass. The mirror showed an identical reflection of himself. "What the hell?! How could she be with my body? It must be some dark magic!  
***********************************************************************   
Usagi ran home quickly and she wondered what she had done to deserve the bruises on her face. As she opened the front door, Ikuko who had glanced up gasped as she saw her daughter's face. "Usagi, what happened?!" she cried and ran to her. "Who did this to you?" she asked angrily at the thought that someone dared harm her little girl. "I can't say, Mama." She spoke slowly and Ikuko saw the dark circles under her eyes. "What do you mean, you can't say? I am your mother! Tell me who was the one that would do such a thing to you?" Ikuko was frantic. Why would someone try to hurt Usagi? "Mama, I can't tell you because he ahs forbidden me to speak a word and I cannot disobey him even if I try!" Usagi broke and she fell into her mother's arms, her face wet with tears.  
"U-Usagi!" the frail voice emanated from her throat. "Mama, I have to fix this on my own. Whatever this man commands me to do, I have no choice but to obey. He would do anything to keep me. I can't let you or Daddy or Shingo get involved." Usagi's voice, though a little frail was still of a strong heart. Her mother listened and believed that her daughter would pull through and all would be well. "I believe you Usagi. And I also believe that you will make the right decision. I doubt that calling the police will be of no avail." Usagi looked up into her mother's face. "Yes Mama. I will conquer whatever has such a hold on me and I will come back triumphant." Her voice was strong and her mother was surprised that her little bunny sounded almost like a…  
Queen?  
***********************************************************************  
Dark Endymion paced the obsidian cave. One of the guards stared at him nervously. This was a man who had destroyed kingdoms without mercy and now, here he was worrying about a single girl.   
Dark Endymion himself was furious. "So, Prince Diamond was once again in the world. He could tell that Usagi was trying her hardest to break free of Diamond's hold. He also knew that it was impossible unless Diamond himself agreed to release her. He opened a portal and walked through. He would find Usagi and try to explain how to break free of Diamond.   
***********************************************************************  
Usagi opened the door and saw Dark Endymion in dark jeans and T-shirt. She immediately felt the burning pain in her head and she cradled her head in her hands and leant heavily on her doorway. Dark Endymion noticed this and reached out to steady her. "No!" she gasped out. "Diamond… ordered me not to… see you… or else." Dark Endymion nodded and he tossed her a cell phone. "Here, if I can't see you, I'll call you. I have to tell you how to break free of this curse." He smiled sadly and walked away.   
Ikuko stared at her daughter. She had been listening behind the door and she was wondering what was happening. "Usagi?" she asked her daughter as she stepped back from the door. "What is going on? How could you be in so much pain if someone forbids you to see someone else? Wasn't that Mamoru?" Usagi stared at her mother. "If I tell you, you would stop me from doing my duty. If I told you that I risked my life every single day, would you be sick with worry?" she asked her mother seriously.   
"You are my daughter. Whatever you decide is right is what you will do. I have no power to stop you. I followed my own path years ago and I have found my decision was the right one all along. Tell me." Usagi sighed, "First let me get Luna." She told her mom and disappeared up the stairs. As she walked down with the black cat in her arms, Ikuko wondered once more about why there was a golden crescent moon on its forehead.  
"Mom, I am Sailor Moon." Usagi told her mother seriously. Luna's body jerked and her head slammed up. "Iie Luna, it's time." Luna nodded and Ikuko heard a sigh. "Well, I suppose that they had to be told sometime soon." Said the cat. As was expected, Ikuko almost jumped a mile in the air.  
"Luna… can talk?" gasped Ikuko. "No, Mama, don't get too worked up. Yes she can talk. And I am Sailor Moon." Ikuko turned pale and she stared at her daughter. "H-How?" she gasped. "It's a long story Mama." Ikuko spoke firmly. "I have all the time in the world."   
"Well, I am really the princess of the moon. A thousand years ago, in the Silver Millennium, I was born to Queen Serenity. I fell in love with a man. But a evil Queen tried to take over the Universe and Queen Serenity used the last of her strength with the Silver Imperial Crystal and captured them within its shining beams. She sent us to Earth where we were re-incarnated as you now know us. The other Sailor Senshi were also re-incarnated. Ami is Sailor Mercury, Rei is Sailor Mars, Makoto is Sailor Jupiter, Minako is Sailor Venus, Chibi-Usa is Sailor Chibi-Moon, Hotaru is Sailor Saturn, Michiru is Sailor Neptune, Haruka is Sailor Uranus, and Setsuna is Sailor Pluto. Mamoru was supposed to be re-incarnation of the man I fell in love with, but I recently found out that I had really fallen in love with was his twin brother who had been captured by the evil Negaverse."  
Luna turned her head and stared at Usagi with her garnet eyes wide in surprise. "You never told me that!" Usagi shrugged and said, "I just learned a little while ago myself." Turning back to her mother, she began to speak once more. "Chibi-Usa is really my future daughter a thousand years into the future. We will all live in a beautiful time in a city called Crystal Tokyo. You remember when you though that Chibi-Usa was my cousin?" At Ikuko's nod, she continued. "Well, she had traveled back in time to escape the war that was raging. She had also tried to find the ginzoushou that I have. When she finally figured out that her real mother was me, she left to go back to go to the future but she has come back, now as Sailor Chibi-Moon."  
Ikuko listened to the story that Usagi was spinning. Somewhere in the back of her head, she knew that this whole story was ridiculous. But most of her knew that her daughter spoke the truth. "Back to what is wrong with me. Dia… I'm sorry, he has forbidden me to say his name in front of everyone else. But, the man that I fell in love with is now known as Dark Endymion. Mamoru opened a scrying portal and he saw me with another man. He was so jealous that he welcomed the evil spirit of Prince Diamond and he cast this spell upon me. That man that you saw earlier was Dark Endymion. Dia- Mamoru ordered me not to see him again."  
At that moment, the cell phone that Dark Endymion had tossed her rung and she turned it on. "Moshi Moshi."   
"Usagi? Daijabou?" came the voice of Dark Endymion. "Hai, I'm fine. How am I supposed to break free of this curse?"   
"It'll be very difficult. My twin brother has almost succumbed totally to Diamond, but the way you have to do this is not by force. It is if you make Diamond cancel the spell himself."   
"Nani?! How am I supposed to do that?"   
"I don't know. But try your best. You have one strength. Both my brother and Diamond love you. If you can convince him that releasing you will be the best choice, then you will win and Diamond will surely disappear."  
"Alright. I will try." Sighed Usagi, her eyes closed and her breath slight. "I know you can do this." He hung up. As Usagi turned off the phone, she noticed that her mother was staring at her. "What are you supposed to do." She asked her daughter seriously. "I have to go back and convince Dia- Mamoru that breaking the spell will be the best." Luna gasped. "But how will you do that?!" Usagi smiled grimly. "I did it once did I not? I will do it again." Ikuko gasped. "How many battles have you fought that I have missed?" she cried, tears streaming down her face. "More than I can count. Luna, you stay with Mama. I will go to Prince-. Ahh!" she screamed suddenly. "What is it?!" cried both Luna and Ikuko in alarm. "He's calling me. I have to leave." Usagi ran out the door.   
"Well at least you can come quickly when I call you now." Spoke Diamond roughly. Usagi was pale and her eyes were staring right at Diamond. "Why must you still keep me in this torture? If you love me, would you try to cause me this much pain?" she cried softly. Diamond stopped and his heart thudded. "You-you would only go back to that other man. I know it."  
"Maybe I would. But look at yourself. He is still with the Negaverse, his body still black with hatred and evil and yet he has not resorted to this kind of magic." Diamond glared at her. "When you died, you told me you loved me. You died saving me from Wiseman, remember? That was exactly what he did for me. He fought the darkness within him and was able to know what true love is. He would have let you have me if only it would keep me safe."   
Diamond had sat down and listening to the words of Usagi, knew that she was right. But how could he live without this girl of whom he had spent so much energy binding to him? The small particle that was still Mamoru called through. "But I thought that we were destined to be with each other forever!" he cried, and Usagi looking up saw a different light in the man's eyes. "You don't remember do you Mamoru? Remember back in the Silver Millennium? I fell in love with your twin brother. But he was captured and became enslaved in Beryl's orders. He told you to be with me and to protect me. But you fell in love with me as well and you forgot all about your brother." She said softly.   
"Please let me free." Her voice was so soft and pleading that the Mamoru that was still there was touched. "Yes." He passed his hands over the top of her hair and a black fire from within her came running out through her skin. It took up a face of a monster for a moment before it disappeared. Suddenly Mamoru's eyes were glazed. "No!" Usagi knew that Diamond was fighting with Mamoru. "Let us have a battle. If you defeat me, I will be yours forever." Diamond nodded and Usagi pulled out her communicator. "Sailor Senshi!" the faces of her friends appeared on the tiny screen and they were all worried. "Come now. We're going to face the biggest battle that we've ever had." They nodded solemnly and signed off.   
Usagi turned back to Diamond. "Get ready to rumble."  



	8. Epilogue

(Epilogue)  
  
Dark Endymion saw all this through his own scrying pool. "You're back, my princess. I will help you fight. I will not let you be taken by Diamond." He threw up his hands and another portal appeared. He stepped through and landed next to Usagi at the park where they had decided to meet as not to hurt anyone (at Usagi's demand) and they were waiting for the other senshi.   
"Usagi?" he called softly and both she and Diamond heard. "So you are Mamoru's twin brother?" he asked him. "Yes." The blunt answer was as cold as ice. "Where are the other senshi?" he asked Usagi. "They are coming at this moment." She replied pointing over his shoulder. He turned and saw that indeed the other sailor senshi were running into the park.   
Usagi held up her locket. "Cosmic… Moon… Power!" she called. She reappeared as Sailor Moon. When the scouts arrived, they saw that there were two Mamoru's and they were confused. Seeing Dark Endymion in the traditional Negaverse armor, they walked onto Diamond's side. He chuckled lightly. "It seems that they have chosen my side." He said to Sailor Moon. "Hey!" she cried. But instead, green energy beams shot into the senshi and they were covered in the green energy for a moment before it dispersed.   
There stood the senshi but now they were standing there with a shimmer of black mixed in with the color of their fukus. "I'd like to see you defeat me now." Cried Diamond. "Senshi! Attack!" Usagi and Dark Endymion were instantly surrounded by the sailor senshi. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" yelled Ami, shooting a stream of water and ice at the two of them. Dark Endymion fought fiercely, but Usagi held back a little. She had no desire to hurt her friends. "Uranus World Shaking!" Sailor Moon jumped out of the way as the attack hurtled by her. Diamond laughed. "Don't you think this is a little one-sided? With all the senshi on my side, there is nothing that you can do now to win this battle."  
"Silence Wall!" Saturn stood there holding up a force-field against Mars' blaze of fire flying towards Usagi. She had been the only one who hadn't come other than Pluto and she was a little confused. "What's happening? Sailor Moon? What's going on?!" Usagi caught her breath quickly. "Watch out! Prince Diamond is back. He's taken over the other senshi!" Saturn's eyes widened as she listened. "Why is that man from the Negaverse fighting for you?" she asked quickly as he fought fiercely against Uranus. "No time to explain now. I've got to get them to stop!" Saturn nodded. "What you should try is to attack Diamond. He's the one controlling them and if you can defeat him, then they should be back to normal." Usagi nodded and she ran over to Dark Endymion. Grabbing his arm, she yelled the words into his ear and he nodded. Together they ran at Diamond. "Sorry, I doubt that will work!" He yelled and all the senshi instantly combined their attacks against the two of them.   
"SILENCE WALL!" yelled Saturn, blocking the attacks. Dark Endymion surged forward and attacked Diamond. They began to fight at once, with their swords whistling through the air. Usagi watched the deadly dance as the flash of steel met and them withdrew to clash together again. Dark Endymion's sword whistled through the air and slashed Diamond's collarbone. "You're beaten Diamond. Now leave my little brother alone and undo the spell on the senshi!" he yelled at him. Diamond found that he was beaten, but before he left, he gave one last plunge with his sword that went into Dark Endymion's chest. Usagi screamed as he fell backward and Diamond appeared as a cloud of white smoke and disappeared into the air.   
Usagi ran to Dark Endymion, and she knew as soon as she reached him that he was dying. "No…" she whispered, tears falling from her eyes and onto his face. "I never got to help you change back into one of us. You can't leave me again!" she wept as she said those words. "It's alright princess. Maybe in another lifetime, we'll meet again." He smiled one last time and he disappeared into a shimmer of colors. When the colors disappeared, all that was left was a flower left in front of Usagi. It was a forget me not. Usagi clutched it and looked up as Mamoru groaned and sat up. "What happened? Usagi? Why are we in the park?" Usagi brushed away her tears and smiled bravely. "Maybe I'll tell you someday. But now, I think helping everyone else is more important. Saturn looked up sharply, but seeing Usagi's face, she nodded and went back to trying to wake up the other senshi.  
As Usagi walked over to help, she heard the faint words of Dark Endymion over the wind. "Don't forget me this time…" Usagi clutched the flower in her hand and looked up at the canopy of emerald green leaves under a bright blue sky. "I'll always remember."  
***********************************************************************  
Well? Was it okay? I changed the ending so any of you who haven't ever read this before, be happy since the ending was pretty crappy the first time. Please? Was it okay?  



End file.
